


Cruel Looking-Glass

by MirrorEmpire



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, Gen, Mirror Mirror, Mirror Universe, Star Trek: TOS, star trek mirror universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorEmpire/pseuds/MirrorEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short sequel to "Mirror, Mirror" originally published in TIME WARP 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Looking-Glass

"Captain Kirk, I shall consider it." Commander Spock activated the transporter controls, and the changelings from that other universe shimmered and vanished. "Fool," Commander Spock added dispassionately.

He turned off the transporter console and turned to Marlena, standing wide-eyed beside him. She darted a look at the now-quiet controls, and then back at Spock.

"But -- the captain? And the others? Aren't you going to bring them back?"

"Why?" Spock regarded Marlena with cold and speculative eyes. Instant comprehension sprang to Marlena's face.

_Ah, not stupid._ Spock's hand shot out and fastened like a trap on Marlena's fragile wrist. _No, not stupid._ His iron grip had effectively halted her instant attempt to move past him to the door.

"No, Marlena." His voice was almost gentle.

She made no vain efforts to break his hold. "Please, Spock -- !"

Spock's eyes still studied her terrified face. She was beautiful, and not at all stupid. And, more importantly, she undoubtedly knew many of the late captain's secrets. "I have not yet decided," he said. "You may be of more value to me alive."

Marlena's expression of sheer fear did not fade. She cast a desperate look at the now-empty transporter chamber. "But I almost thought -- what about what he said? You agreed that the Empire was illogical! You said it couldn't last! And about the future -- "

The smallest of smiles touched the Vulcan's firm mouth. "No government ever lasts." He slowly tightened the muscles of his arm, drawing Marlena closer, his hand reaching for her face. No matter what happened, he could never permit her to retain memories of the occurrences of the past few hours.

_Only I will ever know._ Spock's fingers spread along the curve of Marlena's cheek and brow. She drew a sobbing breath, closing her eyes.

"And the only future I am interesting in summoning, Marlena -- is my own."

=end=


End file.
